


Comfort

by Sky_kiss



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afterlife, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_kiss/pseuds/Sky_kiss
Summary: Noctis sleeps and Lunafreya reads and he's...comfortable. He's comfortable and he's happy and it's probably pretty pathetic that it takes dying to get to that point. But hey. Better late than never.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short and so nothing but I NEEDED FLUFF.

Noct was pretty sure he could count the number of times he’d been comfortable outdoors on one hand. 

Wasn’t for lack of experience or lack of trying. Astrals knew he’d done more than his share of camping with the guys. It just sucked. There were bugs. You were either too hot or too cold. Sleeping on rocks? Pretty terrible. Sleeping bags didn’t change that. It was loud. 

Most importantly: being outdoors usually meant something was trying to kill him. 

So, yeah. That was like...zero for ten. 

Only right now...well, it was pretty good. Probably had something to do with the afterlife. He couldn’t make out the telltale humming of mosquitoes. The sand wasn’t itchy. It was just...warm. He was comfortable. Hell, he’d been comfortable enough to doze off. Now everything was coming back to him in stages. 

Luna’s voice was the undercurrent to it all. He couldn’t quite make out the words, addled as he was, but he knew the cadence. He knew every note as intimately as the back of his hand. He followed the sound like a guide, let it pull him from dreams all the way back to awareness. Noct blinked awake to crystal clear skies. A warm breeze, tinged with a hint of salt from the sea. The rhythmic crash of the waves. 

And Luna, still reading. She held a book with one hand. The other was tangled in his hair. Noct turned his face into her thigh, shivering. People in Insomnia weren’t exactly physical and he’d lived an isolated life. Luna scratched at his scalp and he sighed. He was comfortable. More than that, he was happy. Said something that it’d taken dying to reach this point but...eh. It was better not to dwell. Noct glanced up at his wife. “You know...I uh...used to hear your voice. Before. It’s...weird, I know. But...yeah.” 

Luna paused, setting the book beside them. Her brow furrowed. The one wrinkle didn’t manage to make her look older, just odd. Luna was much too pale for those things, all ivory or marble or something else fair and fine. “Noctis?”

“In my head, I mean.” He plucked at her dress. The hem rode up over the knee, revealing a hint of inner thigh. She didn’t shift or adjust the hang of fabric. She was comfortable with him. Noct pressed his lips to her skin. “Wasn’t ready for...well, anything. You were...always ready. Always so strong. Guess that just...carried over when I needed guidance.” 

She laughed. It was a brilliant sound; sometimes he wished he’d have had the chance to hear it during their lives. “Is that what you thought? That I was some...stalwart heroine? Defiant against the dark.” 

“Well...yeah? I mean. You were.” 

“Perhaps.” He could hear her smile. Luna’s touch ranged lower, feathered over his cheek. “I was not always so strong, Noctis. Do believe me when I say I was terrified. Not of death but...failure. The enormity of our task.” 

“ _You_ were afraid? You? _Luna_?” 

She tapped his forehead. “Is that so impossible to imagine?”

“Pretty much.” Noct turned onto his back, head pillowed in her lap. She was always gorgeous. Like...unfairly, uncomfortably beautiful but...it paled in comparison to the simple things. Even as a child, she’d looked too severe. At ten, she’d carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. She’d never really laughed or played. It’d just been duty. Now? Her hair was loose about her shoulders. She smiled, head tipped back so she could enjoy the sun on her skin. “Probably best you never told me. If I knew you were panicking, I’d have blown it.”

“I did not _panic_.” 

“You said you were ‘terrified.’ Your words, princess.” 

“Queen,” she corrected. That one word still sent a thrill through him. 

Noct swallowed, nodding. “Queen. Your words, _Queen _Lunafreya.”__

__“We both struggled to bear the weight of our calling, Noctis. My… _panic_ , as you so claim,” he made a show of rolling his eyes. Lunafreya rewarded his theatrics by flicking his chin. Hard. “Was rooted in my own...inadequacies. Never a lack of faith in you.” _ _

__He didn’t laugh. He didn’t tease. For all her outward confidence and goodness, Noct understood she had her hang-ups, same as everybody else. She’d been valued for her title all her life, loved for the services she provided more than anything else. She’d been isolated and lonely. He understood that loneliness better than most. The king wrestled himself into a seated position. He hooked a finger beneath his queen’s chin, turning her face up to look at him._ _

__“Thank you. For staying strong. I should have been there for more of it but...thank you, Luna.”_ _

__“Of course, my king.”_ _

__“And you’re perfect, by the way, so just…”_ _

__She snickered. And Astrals, he loved the little eccentricities they’d developed. Luna’d just let herself fall into him, tweaking her nose against his before finally kissing him. It was...easy. It was natural. Like they should have been doing this from the start. Noct looped his arms around her, dragging her into his lap._ _

__“Inadequacies,” he grumbled._ _

__His queen laughed, nipping at him. “ _Hush_.”_ _


End file.
